Deception Runs Deep
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: When YouTubers are sucked into the world of Town of Salem, given specific roles and abilities, alliances will be made, trust will be broken, and people will learn that deception runs deep. Who will survive in the Town of Salem? (Three roles I came up with added, expect lots of YouTubers, ships added as I go along.) Graphic description of violence, language, boy/boy relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to my first Town of Salem work of fiction! I'm going to be adding some new roles that I came up with. I'll leave their abilities and such below:**

* * *

Role: Actor  
Backstory: The Actor relives the horror of shooting his costar, shuddering at the thought of that fateful day. How was he supposed to know that his gun held real bullets instead of blanks? He wishes nothing but to forget. Acting was once his passion, but now he hates the thought of having to walk on stage again. He dreads the idea of having to live anymore, taunted by the thought of killing someone.  
Alignment: Neutral Killing (or Neutral Evil)  
Goal: Get yourself lynched by any means possible.  
Attributes: You have a chance of killing Escorts/Consorts (although it's very slim). You will kill the Jailor if you are jailed and they don't execute you. After dying, you can come back and assume the role of anyone that voted you guilty (you will not know the role of the person until you come back).  
Investigative Results:  
Sheriff: Your target is not suspicious (if you kill an Escort, the Sheriff will find you suspicious).  
Investigator: Your target enjoys tricking people. They could be a Jester, Disguiser, or Actor. (this is subject to change if it doesn't seem fit)  
Consigliere: Your target is haunted by their past and wants to change. They must be an Actor.  
Wins with the terms of whatever role they choose.  
If they stay as Actor, they win with all Neutral Roles.

* * *

Role: Maniac  
Backstory: The Maniac twitches in his straight-jacket, remembering the men that sent him to the asylum. He vowed to extract revenge, and so far, sitting in the cold, dark cell he now calls home, he hasn't made any progress. As the full moon rises, he can feel the walls around him start to close. He closes his eyes, opens them, and is shocked to see what he thought he would never see. Someone is standing in the cell with him. It's a werewolf. At first, he believes that this is a vision, but soon, he realizes that the Werewolf has freed him from his cell. He thanks the creature and sets off on his journey to kill the three people that sent him to the asylum. He has never forgiven, and he will never forget.  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Goal: Kill three random targets (one will always be Sheriff) by any means necessary.  
Attributes: You can hide in your cell twice per game, which makes you immune to attacks, excluding the Arsonist, Witch, or Vampire. If you are visited by Sheriff, you kill him. If lynched and one of your targets is still alive, you can control Werewolf to kill one target.  
Investigative Results:  
Sheriff: Your target is a Maniac.  
Investigator: Your target seeks justice. They could be a Sheriff, Executioner, Retributionist, or a Maniac.  
Consigliere: Your target is paranoid and seeks revenge. They must be a Maniac.  
Wins with all Neutral roles excluding SK and Arsonist.

* * *

Role: Sociopath  
Backstory: The Sociopath smiles as he sits down with the Sheriff to have a chat. The Sheriff interrogates him on his whereabouts during the full moon last night, if he visited the poor woman that was covered in gas, or if he had hired the Escort to murder her in cold blood. The typical questions. The usual ruses. "I was asleep. Your Lookout can verify this. I hadn't visited anyone last night." The Sheriff thanks the Sociopath for his time and sees himself out. The Sociopath waits until he sees the Sheriff drive away from him in his buggy before walking down to his basement. He smiles, looking at the fresh corpse. "You're going to the Town Square," he says, smirking, holding one foot of the body.  
Alignment: Neutral Killing  
Goal: Survive to see both Mafia and Town lose.  
Abilities: Kill one person each night.  
Attributes: Lookouts will not know that your target visited you, or you visited your target if they're watching you. If someone tries to roleblock you, you will kill them instead of your target. (If you are jailed and Jailor doesn't execute you, you will not kill the Jailor.)  
Investigative Results:  
Sheriff: Your target is not suspicious.  
Investigator: Your target is a loner. They could be a Survivor, Witch, Werewolf, or Sociopath.  
Consigliere: Your target is an elegant killer. They must be a Sociopath.  
Wins with Jesters, Executioners, Arsonists, Witches, and Werewolves.  
Sociopath is not a unique role, and Amnesiac can choose to become a Sociopath if they wish.

* * *

**This is just a prologue for the story. To get you guys familiar with the roles I'll be using.  
Here's the storyline. It's a YouTuber/ToS crossover.**

**Title: Deception Runs Deep  
Pairing(s): None, might be added in as I go. (Expect Marhinki, Ianthony, Jovencorn, PewDieCry, Septiplier, etc.)  
Summary: When YouTubers are sucked into the world of Town of Salem, given specific roles and abilities, alliances will be made, trust will be broken, and people will learn that deception runs deep. Who will survive in the Town of Salem?  
Warnings: Language, boy/boy relationships, descriptions of violence.  
Rating: T**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter One of Deception Runs Deep! (There will be more YouTubers than the typical lineup of a game of Town of Salem in this, be warned.)**

**Lineup is based on actual personality traits that I see in each person that I believe goes well with the person.**

**Lineup:  
**

**-**AtomicMari:** Lookout [x]  
**-Sohinki:** Consigliere [x]  
**-Ian Hecox:** Doctor [x]  
**-Anthony Padilla:** Actor [x]  
**-Jovenshire:** Amnesiac [x]  
**-Lasercorn:** Werewolf [x]  
**-WesTheEditor:** Survivor [x]  
**-Flitz Nerdsworth:** Mafioso [x]  
**-Markiplier: **Maniac (Targets are Smarty, Joven, and Egoraptor) [x]  
**-JackSepticEye:** Escort [x]  
**-Cryaotic:** Sociopath [x]  
**-PewDiePie:** Veteran [x]  
**-ZeRoyalViking:** Janitor [x]  
**-ChilledChaos:** Godfather [x]  
**-TehSmarty:** Sheriff [x]  
**-GaLm:** Investigator [x]  
**-Danisnotonfire:** Arsonist [x]  
**-AmazingPhil:** Jester [x]  
**-JonTron:** Witch (HOO-WITCHES) [x]  
**-Egoraptor:** Disguiser [x]  
**-Danny Sexbang:** Mayor [x]  
**-RubberRoss:** Executioner (Target is JackSepticEye) [x]  
**-Razzadoop:** Spy [x]  
-**Mortem3r:** Survivor [x]  
**-earth2kvn:** Serial Killer [x]  
**-Tobuscus:** Lookout [x]  
**-CinnamonToastKen:** Consigliere [x]  
**-Seananners:** Executioner (Target is PewDiePie) [x]  
-**Minx:** Bodyguard [x]  
**-Michael Jones: **Jester [x]**  
-Gavin Free: **Amnesiac [x]**  
-Ray Narvaez, Jr.: **Consort [x]**  
-Ryan Haywood: **Serial Killer [x]  
-**Dodger: **Jailor [x]  
**-Jesse Cox: **Escort [x]**

* * *

Chapter One: Let's Begin

Lasercorn opened his eyes, and to his horror, he found himself inside an unknown house. What the hell had happened? He had just been playing Town of Salem with his friends for the latest episode of Game Bang, and now, he was in some random ass house. He really needed to stop trusting Ian and Anthony.  
He knew he should never have trusted those guys.  
And now here he was. He noticed that in his hand was a piece of paper that simply read: "Congratulations, Lasercorn, you are the Werewolf! Your mission is to kill those who oppose you."  
What the hell had he gotten himself into now?

Minx had never been one for the dramatic, but she was about to go full on apeshit if she didn't return back to where she had been originally, she was going to punch some people. She knew that there was something off about today, but she couldn't place her finger on it.  
She saw the piece of paper she held in her hand, and she read it. The words stated as follows: "Congratulations, Minx, you are the Bodyguard! Your mission is to lynch all evildoers and protect the town."  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes. THIS was going to be fun.

Kevin Abernathy hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he agreed to be an editor for the Game Grumps. He had just woken up in a weird house in the middle of nowhere. He made a mental note to never let Danny and Arin take him out drinking ever again. He was fairly certain that they roofied him.  
"Fuck," he mumbled to himself.  
He cut his thumb on the paper he hadn't realized was in his hand, and after tending to the cut, he read the note. "Congratulations, Kevin, you are a Serial Killer! Your mission is to kill those who would oppose you!"  
His eyes went huge for a second before he said, "What?"

Michael Jones knew that his mind was pretty fucked up. But not like THIS. Never like THIS. He knew that he was a messed up individual. And then this kind of shit happens that solidifies his theories.  
He groaned and rubbed his eyes, crumpling the paper in his hand. "What the fuck is this?" he asked himself.  
He unfurled the paper from it's crumpled state and read it's contents. "Congratulations, Michael, you are a Jester! Your mission is to get yourself lynched by any means possible."  
Michael was too worried that he was in this situation in the first place to even care that his goal was to get people to kill him.

Sohinki groaned. He felt a little dizzy and a lot confused. What just happened? The last he knew, he had been in the Smosh Games HQ, and he was about to win Town of Salem as the Godfather. Dammit! He had been having such a good time! He was about to kill Flitz and win with Anthony and Mari! It was going to be awesome!  
He sighed as he suddenly felt a thin papery substance between his fingers.  
He opened the folded paper and read what it said. "Congratulations, Sohinki, you are a Consigliere! Your mission is to kill anyone that will not submit to the Mafia." And there were rules and guidelines to his role underneath in smaller text.  
This was going to be one hell of a ride.

Dan felt lightheaded. Was this hell, where he was clandestined to go? Did he not get the memo that he was dead yet? Had Phil been involved in his death? Dan had the feeling that Phil was involved. Phil was always involved.  
He sighed and tried to find his phone in his pocket. Instead, he found that he was dressed in old, colonial clothes. "What the hell?" he asked himself.  
He tried to focus on the paper in his hand. Maybe this would give him answers. "Congratulations, Dan, you are the Arsonist! Your mission is to kill anyone that would oppose you."  
Dan was right. This was hell. And he fucking loved it.

Ray had a major headache. Was this what failure felt like? He wouldn't know, because he had never experienced it. This was eerie. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, which led him to believe that this was how failure felt.  
He adjusted his glasses and found the note that had been in his hand.  
"Hmm, this should be interesting," he said to himself, with a smirk on his face. "Congratulations, Ray, you are the Consort! Your mission is to kill anyone that will not submit to the Mafia."  
Ray smirked. This was going to be easy.

Wes had done nothing wrong. His first game of Town of Salem and he had died the first night. Granted, he had been a boring role (the Lookout), but he still didn't deserve this kind of torment.  
Unless... this wasn't his punishment. What the hell was going on?  
He sighed. He was just going to have to read the paper they left him. "Congratulations, Wes, you are a Survivor! Your mission is to survive until the end of the game with anyone."  
Great. An even MORE boring role. This should be fun.

Gavin mumbled. He didn't want to open his eyes. Sleep was good, and more often than not, opening his eyes was kind of bad because he would have to face the mess he had become.  
But he had to open his eyes. He liked living.  
He noticed a strange note in his hand, and he read it. "Congratulations, Gavin, you are an Amnesiac! Your mission is to remember who you were and win with the conditions of that role."  
The funny thing was that Gavin actually didn't remember much at all. He could barely remember his name before the note had told him that it was Gavin.

Suzy opened her eyes to find herself wearing an all black dress that looked like it belonged in colonial times. She was so confused. What had happened to her jeans? Or her Table Flip shirt? She hadn't changed her clothes.  
Without knowing it, she accidentally ripped the corner of a note she had in her hand.  
Trying to find some answers, she read the note through and through. "Congratulations, Suzy, you are a Survivor! Your mission is to survive until the end of the game with anyone."  
She could do that. She just had to ally with the right people. Piece of cake... right?

Mark woke up with a pounding headache. He really shouldn't have gotten that drunk in the latest Drunk Minecraft episode. This kind of thing was NOT good for his health. His fans on Tumblr were going to throw a fit.  
He grabbed the piece of paper that had been stuck to his face from sweat.  
As he read, he felt himself slowly tapping into his insanity. "Congratulations, Mark, you are the Maniac! Your mission is to kill three targets (Smarty, Joven, and Arin) and live till the end."  
But... he didn't WANT to kill Arin.

Ze felt like he had just had a good night's sleep. For some reason, he didn't panic when he woke up and saw that he wasn't in his house. In fact, he looked down at his clothes and was relieved that he was in the world of Town of Salem.  
He smiled as he saw that familiar piece of paper in his hand.  
He read it, eager to find out what role he got. He hoped that he got to be a fun role. "Congratulations, Ze, you are the Janitor! Your mission is to kill anyone that will not submit to the Mafia."  
Not the coolest role, but it was a start. He was eager to begin.

Danny rubbed the sides of his head. Man, that Reese's cup was NOT sitting well. Did it have drugs laced inside of it? Because he felt that perhaps he was on a trip right now. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch.  
He found a piece of paper in his hand. Maybe this would help.  
As he kept reading, he began to smile widely. "Congratulations, Danny, you are the Mayor! Your mission is to lynch all evildoers, but be careful when revealing that you're the Mayor."  
This was great! He could finally rule everyone!

Anthony sighed. What the hell was going on? Had he passed out? He shook his head, hoping that this would help him feel better. And it didn't. Just his luck. Oh well. He hoped that he would be able to get himself out of it soon enough.  
But what the hell was up with his clothes?  
He sighed. Maybe this paper would help him out. "Congratulations, Anthony, you are the Actor! Your mission is to get yourself lynched by any means and then come back as a dead player to complete their goal."  
What?

Mari groaned and fixed her ponytail. Her face hurt and she was pretty sure she had drooled all over the table she had been lying her face on. She sincerely hoped that she didn't ruin anything.  
She saw the piece of paper... covered in drool.  
"Shit," she said, wiping it off with a tissue she had in her pocket. She could barely read the ink. "Congratulations, Mari, you are the Lookout! Your mission is to lynch all evildoers and watch others to find out information."  
Suddenly, a chill ran up Mari's spine. What if she was supposed to kill Matt?

Adam cracked his knuckles. He was prepared to face whatever the hell had dragged him away from his laptop and into wherever the hell he was now. "Fight me, you little bitch," he rehearsed himself saying in his mind. He wanted to seem badass.  
He saw the piece of paper and was prepared to have something jump out at him.  
He grabbed the paper and read it aloud. "Congratulations, Adam, you are an Executioner! Your mission is to get your target lynched by any means necessary. Your target is PewDiePie."  
"Damn you PEEEEEEEWDS!"

Dodger woke up with a sudden need to use the bathroom. But when she saw that she wasn't in her own house anymore, she set aside her need to potty and decided to use her Sherlock-like detective skills to crack the code as to why she was here.  
She found a piece of paper. "Aha! A CLUE!" she exclaimed to herself. A small victory.  
She read it's contents and her smile grew bigger. "Congratulations, Dodger, you are the Jailor! Your mission is to lynch all evildoers and execute people you find suspicious."  
Dodger smirked. This was going to be the best thing ever.

Smarty wasn't about to take this shit sitting down. How the hell had someone gotten him dragged all the way to this crazy place? He groaned. His limbs ached and his neck was killing him.  
Looking around the small room, he noticed his clothing had changed, and his surroundings were very... odd.  
He noticed the paper in his hand and read it, hoping for some kind of answer. "Congratulations, Smarty, you are the Sheriff! Your mission is to lynch all evildoers and investigate people to find out if they're suspicious."  
Smarty knew exactly who he would investigate first. "Chilled."

Cry shot up in his seat. Where was he? What was going on? He felt something on his face. A mask. He thanked whatever the hell brought him here for at least giving him the mask.  
He also found a piece of paper. He noticed that he could see it. People would see his eyes now, but he didn't care.  
He read the contents of the paper hoping to find something to help him. "Congratulations, Cryaotic! You are the Sociopath! Your mission is to see both the Town and the Mafia lose while killing people each night."  
This was going to be a lot of fun.

Ross wiped his eyes. That was a good nap. Now where the hell was he and why? He looked around for any hints as to where he was and why he was there? "This is fucking weird," he said, shaking his head.  
He noticed the piece of paper and wiped his eyes again, so he could read it.  
Upon reading the words, his expression grew happy. "Congratulations, Ross! You are an Executioner! Your mission is to get JackSepticEye lynched by any means possible. Should he die in the night, you will become a Jester."  
"Jack..." he said, smirking. "You're gonna die."

Ken checked to make sure that his bear hat was still on his head, and when he realized that it was, he straightened it. He then looked down and noticed that the clothes he had been wearing before (other than the aforementioned bear hat) were colonial.  
"What the..." he began. He scratched his head, confused.  
He only noticed the paper when he accidentally cut his thumb on it. He read the contents. "Congratulations, Ken! You are a Consigliere! Your mission is to kill anyone who will not submit to the Mafia."  
What the heck was going on?

Jon had a blistering headache. He was more concerned than anything else, because he couldn't feel Jacques on his shoulder. Where was Jacques? He really shouldn't leave him in the house alone. He knew that bird was more trouble than anything else. Maybe someone would find him and watch him until Jon was done with whatever the hell this was.  
The paper in his hands read simply, "Congratulations, Jon! You are the Witch! Your mission is to live long enough to see the townies lose the game."  
His first word was simply, "HOO-WITCHES!"

Ian frowned. This piece of paper was decidedly NOT the Smosh script. Also, it had weird red stains on it. He was too scared to put two and two together and notice that the stains were blood.  
The paper was worth reading, though, he supposed.  
His eyes followed the words as he read aloud to himself. "Congratulations, Ian! You are the Doctor! Your mission is to heal people and lynch every evildoer." He looked and realized that this was like Town of Salem.  
He knew who HE was healing.

Phil wanted to scream. Where was he? Why was he here? He was too panicked to do anything but look around, trying to figure out where he was. He just wanted to go home. This was crazy.  
He found the paper lying in front of him and stared at it blankly until he mustered up enough courage to read its contents.  
He took in a deep breath and read the words silently. "Congratulations, Phil! You are a Jester! Your mission is to get yourself lynched by any means possible." Phil gulped and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
He didn't want to get himself killed.

Jesse's back ached. He tried to get it to pop, and when it did, he let out a satisfactory sigh. "Now what do I do?" he asked himself. He was too in shock of the fact that he had seemingly teleported into a strange house.  
He noticed a piece of paper and adjusted his glasses.  
"Congratulations, Jesse! You are the Escort! Your mission is to distract people each night and lynch every evildoer." Jesse read it over a couple times, finally realizing the meaning of his role.  
"I'm a HOOKER?"

Chilled woke up, startled by a small noise he had heard. But what he woke up to was far more startling than the noise. He let out a high-pitched yelp and felt around for his Mario hat. Luckily, it was still there. He felt a small bit of comfort in this, but not much.  
Wait. He recognized these clothes. And that paper. He smirked. This was Town of Salem.  
He anxiously grabbed the paper in front of him and read it to himself. "Congratulations, Chilled! You are the Godfather! Your mission is to kill anyone who will not submit to the Mafia."  
HE LOVED THIS ALREADY.

Barry yawned as he woke up. He had been tired. Did he really fall asleep while editing? Kevin did deserve a break, but Barry didn't want to work himself to the point of exhaustion.  
Wait, Barry thought to himself, this isn't the Grumps office. Where am I?  
He scratched his head, confused. Maybe this piece of paper would help him. "Congratulations, Barry! You are the Spy! Your mission is to spy on all private information and lynch all evildoers." He read it over again.  
He smirked in satisfaction at the fact that he would be all-knowing.

Ryan could've sworn he had just taken something for a headache and it had kicked in, but for some reason, his head still hurt. Now that he mentioned it, where was he? Was he having a lucid dream?  
He scratched his head in confusion before noticing the paper in front of him. He touched it. Nope, he could still feel it.  
He read the scrawled handwriting and messy ink carefully. "Congratulations, Ryan! You are a Serial Killer! Your mission is to kill both Town members and Mafia members." As he read, a smile spread over his face.  
This was going to be kickass.

Jack had JUST fallen asleep. He had been having trouble sleeping recently already, but he NEEDED this, and now here he was, awake and... not in his own house anymore? What the hell?  
Jack looked around for any indication of where he was at all.  
When he found the paper, he couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. "Congratulations, Jack! You are an Escort! Your mission is to distract someone each night and lynch all evildoers!"  
"I'M A HOOKER?"

Joven sighed. NOW what had the others in the office done? He had to do EVERYTHING around here. Being the most mature one around was pretty stressful, especially when... wait, this wasn't the office.  
Where exactly was he? Had they pulled a prank on him? What was going on?  
Any clues as to where exactly he was would help him out A LOT. He figured that the piece of paper lying underneath his hand might be of some use to him. "Congratulations, Joshua! You are an Amnesiac! Your mission is to choose a role from the graveyard and complete it's goals!"  
Now he was REALLY pissed off at these guys. This prank was fucking stupid.

GaLm had a really bad ache in his neck. He went to reach for it so he could try and release the tension, before he finally became aware of his surroundings. Oh great, GaLm thought. NOW what?  
And then he recognized the piece of paper in front of him.  
Oh God no, he thought, as he read the words. "Congratulations, GaLm! You are the Investigator! Your mission is to investigate people for their roles and lynch all evildoers!"  
This could NOT be happening right now.

Arin groaned as he woke up. He'd had a good nap. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, opening them afterward. It took a few seconds to adjust to the light around him, which was surprisingly dim. Maybe Suzy had seen him sleeping and dimmed the lights?  
But then where the hell was he?  
He saw nothing on the desk he had been laying his head on other than a piece of paper. Like every good detective, he decided to investigate that piece of paper. "Congratulations, Arin! You are the Disguiser! Your mission is to disguise as others and kill anyone who will not submit to the Mafia!"  
A devilish grin crept across his face. He wondered if Danny would be joining him in taking over the world...?

Felix hadn't remembered how he'd fallen asleep, or what time it was, but he could've sworn he remembered that he was at home earlier. Not here. He didn't recognize anything about this place.  
Maybe this piece of paper would shed some light on the situation?  
It was weird, like he had been dropped into a fanfic or something, but that was silly. "Congratulations, Pewds! You are the Veteran! Your mission is to go on alert and kill all evildoers!"  
There was a long pause before Felix muttered, "What the actual fuck."

Flitz wondered where his earbuds had went. He didn't know when they had fallen out, or how he hadn't felt the cord on his face. After all, he had fallen asleep on the cord. When he woke up, he suddenly realized that those earbuds weren't the only weird thing.  
"Alright, guys, what the hell?" he asked, expecting a response from one of the other people in the office.  
When he didn't get one, he figured the piece of paper underneath his hand would maybe reveal their prank. "Congratulations, Flitz! You are the Mafioso! Your mission is to kill anyone who won't submit to the Mafia."  
He waited for almost half an hour, waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out and tell him he had just gotten punk'd.

Toby yawned as he woke up. It took him a while to realize that he wasn't in his own house, and it took him even longer to realize that there was a piece of paper stuck to his face.  
"Wait... what the hell?" he asked himself. This was odd.  
He finally realized that the piece of paper had something written on it and read it aloud. "Congratulations, Toby! You are a Lookout! Your mission is to watch one person each night and see who visited them, and to lynch all evildoers!"  
Oh man, this was gonna be a piece of cake. He was totally going to OWN this game. Right?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this VERY long insight into every single character and their reactions towards their roles! (In case you were wondering, the [x] symbols were to help me keep track of who I had already written a snippet for!**

**Next chapter won't be nearly as long or convoluted, I promise! XD**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Two! This chapter is going to start the actual game! Teams are listed below!**

**Townies: **Mari (Lookout), Ian (Doctor), Jack (Escort), Pewds (Veteran), Smarty (Sheriff), GaLm (Investigator), Danny (Mayor), Barry (Spy), Toby (Lookout), Minx (Bodyguard), Dodger (Jailor), Jesse (Escort)  
**Mafia: **Sohinki (Consigliere), Flitz (Mafioso), Ze (Janitor), Chilled (Godfather), Arin (Disguiser), Ken (Consigliere), Ray (Consort)  
**Serial Killers:** Ryan, Kevin  
**Arsonists:** Dan  
**Survivors:** Wes, Suzy  
**Actors:** Anthony  
**Maniacs:** Mark (targets are Smarty, Arin, and Joven)  
**Sociopaths:** Cry  
**Werewolves:** Lasercorn  
**Amnesiacs:** Joven, Gavin  
**Jesters:** Phil, Michael  
**Witches:** Jon  
**Executioners:** Adam (target is Pewds), Ross (target is Jack)

* * *

Chapter Two: Night One (Mark's POV)

Mark had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn't want to kill anyone. Especially not Arin. He was a good friend of his. He wondered what was going to happen, and what other people were going to be a part of this game. He wondered if perhaps there was a way to win without killing all three of them. Maybe he could just kill the other two. Maybe all he had to do was just get rid of Smarty and Joven, or Smarty and Arin, or Arin and Joven. No matter what, though, he wasn't going to be happy. He let out a sigh as he stepped out into the open. He was the first to show up to the town square.

Next, he saw Jack come out, and his heart sank. "J-Jack?" he called out.

Jack saw him and waved, with a smile on his face. "Mark!" he yelled. He began to walk over to where Mark was standing. It felt like time was standing still. He didn't want this. He hated this. He didn't want Jack to be here. He was so afraid.

"Isn't this awesome? We're in A FREAKING GAME!" Jack said, with wonder in his eyes. Mark wanted to scream. Jack looked so happy, even though he was in a game where anyone could die, and almost everyone more than likely WOULD die. "This is so cool! I'm really excited, aren't you?"

Mark swallowed the lump in his throat before answering him. "Uh, y-yeah, definitely. I'm very excited. Do you think that you're going to win?"

Jack nodded. "Hell yeah! I've got a pretty good role. How about you?"

Mark shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I've never had this role before. Now don't try and play coy like you did last time we played this game. We're going to definitely know if you're dead or not."

Jack laughed, the light in his eyes getting even brighter. "Hey, uh, before the game starts, I just want to tell you..." Mark began, trying to spit out his feelings. He had wanted to for a while now, and now that Jack and he were both being pitted in a game to the death, he figured that it would be as good a time as any to say it. "Uh, I... I'm sorry if I kill you."

"I'm sorry if I kill you, too," Jack replied. "Good luck, Mark."

He gave another smirk before he returned to his place in the circle. Mark let out a small sigh. He wanted to yell. Why couldn't he tell him how much he cared about him? Why couldn't he say it?

Whatever. It was too late now.

That night, Mark woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked to the door. As he opened it, he could still hear them trying to knock. "Hello...?" he asked groggily.

When he looked up, it was Jack.

Jack looked at him and said, "Mark, I need to talk to you."

Mark nodded and invited him inside, waiting for Jack to come in before shutting the door. "Uh, yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked. "I thought we already talked about things this morni-"

He was cut off by Jack's lips against his own.

He could barely register what was happening. WAS this actually happening? Was this not a dream that he had just conjured in his head to make himself happy? The sensation of the kiss felt very real, but he still wasn't sure. Either way, he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. He closed his eyes and let himself go. His heartbeats were pounding in his ears. This had been all he had ever wanted, and now he had it.

Jack pulled away, leaving Mark feeling a little empty. "Did... did that have anything to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?" Mark asked.

The result was a laugh. A clear, happy, piercing one that made Mark want to laugh along. They kept laughing, like they used to before everything went horribly wrong. Jack looked so happy. Mark had never seen him like this before. He wondered if he had always felt the same as Mark did, and that he was hiding it the same way that he was. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed him. It felt amazing to think about. He wanted to scream it to the heavens. "Mark," Jack said, after the laughter had subsided, "I... I've always wanted to do that."

Mark nodded, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Jack's. "Same here."

Jack gave a small smile. "Can I kiss you again?"

* * *

**Graveyard: Empty.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to write smaller chapters but I'm going to include everyone's POV at some point.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :D**


End file.
